10ordersFaizeLymle
by Raziel the Selkie
Summary: 10orders prompt from livejournal for the pairing Faize/Lymle.
1. Chapter 1

**Smile for me.**

Lymle appeared rather doll-like, with her hair done up in pigtails and an emotionless gaze. Reimi carefully brushed any tangles out of the tiny Lemurisan's hair, combing it to sleek perfection until the strands shone with a golden-brown luster. In the meantime, Lymle kicked her legs back and forth on the chair, waiting for Reimi to finish. Faize watched the pair, and felt a little envious that Lymle acted obedient towards Reimi and didn't throw one of her fitful moods. Reimi set the brush aside, and began combing through Lymle's hair with gentle fingers. Lymle hummed a little while Reimi preened her hair. Somehow, Reimi possessed a remarkable ability to calm Lymle with a simple touch or a soothing word.

"Excuse me Miss Reimi," Faize said, making his presence known when Reimi finished. "Your assistance is required on the front deck. Edge wanted to speak to you about something private."

"Ah, of course," Reimi said, standing up from her kneeling position and bowing. "I'll be right there. And Lymle…don't cause too much trouble for Faize, okay?"

Upon seeing Faize, Lymle had crossed her arms and turned away from him. However, upon hearing Reimi's request, Lymle gave a reluctant nod of her head, her pigtails rippling with the movement of her head. "If you say so, Rei-Rei."

Reimi smiled, before she patted a hand on top of Lymle's head. "You're a good girl. Faize, please watch over Lymle and make sure she doesn't draw all over the ship."

"Will do," Faize said with a nod. Reimi gave him a gentle smile, before she excused herself and exited out of the room. Lymle still had her back turned towards Faize and had stopped swinging her legs. She remained as still as a statue, and Faize marveled at how doll-like Lymle appeared. If he saw Lymle's face, he wouldn't have been surprised to see painted on eyes and porcelain. Faize cleared his throat, before he tried putting on a placating tone. "Just how long are you going to be ignoring me, Lymle?"

Lymle didn't so much as stir. Faize repressed a sigh, before he tried again. "You seem to like it when Rei-Rei brushes your hair."

At first, Faize didn't think Lymle would respond. Lymle made a barely perceptible nod of her head. "Rei-Rei makes it all nice and shiny. I like it when Rei-Rei brushes my hair, 'kay?"

"That's nice," Faize said, straightening and folding his hands behind his back. It seemed that their conversation was making progress, which was encouraging. "Would you…perhaps I can assist Reimi in brushing your hair. She has enough work as it is, being second-in command."

At this, Lymle hopped off the little stool, before she shook her head frantically. "Faize will mess up my hair. Rei-Rei worked hard making my hair all nice. Dumb Faize will probably pull and tug my hair and make it hurt."

Faize shook his head. Even though Lymle was being difficult, at least she wasn't giving him the silent treatment, which was something that she particularly favored when Faize committed some offense. The silent treatment could last for days, even weeks. The current record of the silent treatment was three weeks. "I promise I won't hurt you while brushing your hair. I can be gentle like Rei-Rei."

"Stupid Faize," Lymle remarked, though she sat down on the stool again and took on the semblance of doll once more.

Faize's gaze lingered on the Lemurisan for a moment, before he took the brush that Reimi set aside. He gently set a hand on Lymle's shoulder. She remained as still as ever, but Faize could feel every line in her body go rigid at his touch. Faize then ran the brush through Lymle's hair, marveling at how silky smooth it was. "See? I'm not tugging or pulling your hair. Does this feel like Rei-Rei brushing your hair?"

"Mmph." Lymle only said in response.

Faize continued to brush Lymle's hair, doing one-hundred strokes on the left side, before he worked on the other side. Lymle remained perfectly still, making Faize's work easier for him. While he was brushing her hair, Lymle seemed to relax her shoulders, and Faize even heard soft humming under her breath. Once Faize performed the final stroke, he set the brush aside and began running his fingers through Lymle's hair like Reimi did. It was just as soft as he imagined, as her hair spilled through his fingers.

Once he finished, Faize said, "Will you turn and face me, Lymle?"

Lymle turned around on the stool, though her head remained bowed in an unusually submissive posture and her gaze downcast. Out of impulse, Faize then gently tiled Lymle's head until she was facing him. "Will you…smile for me, Lymle?"

Faize noted that her lashes fluttered a little, breaking the illusion that Lymle was a mere doll. Lymle gazed at him with honey-brown eyes, and Faize thought he saw the faint stir of emotion behind them. Lymle then stood up from the stool, before she began walking away. "Dumb Faize."

Faize watched as Lymle departed. He looked down at his fingers, which touched the gossamer softness of Lymle's hair. He remembered that when he tilted her head so she faced him, they were almost kissing distance away. Faize then pressed the tips of his fingers against his lips to calm his beating heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Take off your clothes.**

Faize noticed that Lymle walked with a limp around the Calnus. She didn't make any outward expression of pain, though Faize thought he saw a pinch looked in her face as she carefully walked. Every time that Faize attempted to ask how Lymle was feeling, the Lemurisan would simply turn her head away with disdain and say, "Go away, Faize." Of course, Faize would do no such thing; it's not that he was particularly worried about Lymle, it was simply the fact that Lymle would be a burden if she couldn't perform to the best of her abilities when it came to battle. At least, that's what Faize attempted to tell himself every time he crossed paths with Lymle.

Faize eventually managed to corner Lymle in a corridor. Lymle looked in each direction for an escape route, though Faize blocked every possible passage. "Lymle, I know that something's wrong. You have a tendency to favor your left leg, and you walk with a slight limp. Why don't you go to the infirmary or ask someone to help you?"

Finally forced to confront Faize's questions, Lymle looked up at Faize and stomped her good foot on the ground. "Let me go, Faize. I don't wanna go to the infirmary. It smells funny."

Faize knelt down so that he was about Lymle's level, before he said, "There is nothing to be afraid of. I will take you there if you need someone."

Lymle crossed her arms and made a slight huff. "I don't wanna go together with dumb Faize. I don't wanna go. I hate it."

"If you don't want to go to the infirmary, then," Faize said, standing up and taking Lymle's tiny hand and leading her down the corridor. "We'll go to my room. We'll fix you up there."

Lymle stared up at Faize, before she gave a reluctant nod and followed him. Faize made sure to slow down his pace so that it matched Lymle's. Faize had to say that Lymle was a stalwart young girl who kept pressing on, despite the pain that no doubt afflicted her. Once they made their way to Faize's sleeping quarters, Faize then set Lymle down on the edge of his bed. He carefully took off her shoes, set them aside, and said, "Lymle…I'll need you to take off your stockings. I need to get a look at whatever's ailing you."

"This is weird…'kay?" Lymle said, fidgeting nervously on the bed.

"I understand that it must be…awkward, but that's the only thing I require that you take off. I'll turn around and won't look. All right?"

Lymle looked at Faize, before she nodded slightly. "Don't look, 'kay?"

"I won't."

Faize then turned around, looking out the window that provided a picturesque view of outer space. He heard the hushed whisper of fabric being slipped off.

"Faize can look now," Lymle said. She shifted again on the edge of the bed.

Faize turned, before he gently lifted the leg that bothered Lymle. Lymle winced, though she didn't cry out. She then assumed that unnatural stillness that always made Faize think of her as a doll. Faize then lightly applied pressure on Lymle's leg, until he found the spot where Lymle fractured her leg. Faize nodded, before he temporarily left to get some bandages and dressings, and came back to wrap them around Lymle's leg. Once he finished, Faize said, "There. I advise you to rest as much as possible. Your leg will need some time to heal. If you…need anything, then I shall get it for you."

Lymle looked towards Faize, before she said, "Thank you…Faize. I'll be fine, 'kay?"

"Of course. Oh…and one final thing…"

Faize then knelt down again, before his lips brushed against the cast around Lymle's leg. Lymle stiffened, before a slight blush suffused life into her cheeks. "That was really weird…'kay?"

"Ah, excuse me," Faize said, standing up and bowing a little in apology. "Miss Reimi said that kissing 'boo-boos' helps make it better. That's all."

Lymle stepped off the bed, coming to her feet light, before she lightly hit Faize on the head.

"You're a dummy, Faize."


End file.
